


【GO/AC】One Way Ticket

by ETE_77



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77
Summary: 老蛇倾情演绎失恋33天x
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)





	【GO/AC】One Way Ticket




End file.
